1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fruit and vegetable films. More particularly, the invention relates to fruit and vegetable-based sheet films which have the thinness, strength, flexibility, and crispness to serve as alternatives for seaweed-based films such as nori, while providing the nutrition, flavor, and color of fruits and vegetables. The films are useful for wrapping around a multiplicity of foods, and can be used to provide fruit and vegetable wrapped sushi and onigiri.
2. Description of the Art
There is a need for a wide range of convenient, nutritious, tasty foods, including handheld foods and snack foods. A convenient way to present such foodstuffs is as a wrapped food. Examples of wrapped foods are Japanese temaki sushi (hand roll and cone) and onigiri/omusubi (rice ball). Presently the primary sheet product used to wrap sushi and onigiri/omusubi is “nori,” an algae-based food made of seaweed of the genus Porphyra which has been processed and dried into sheets. This product is prepared by a process similar to making paper. An important unique characteristic of seaweed nori sheets is the ability to cleanly fracture on a crease when folded. This property in combination with the properties of high strength-to-weight ratio and high strength at low moisture make it possible to form thin sheets useful to wrap around foods. Although nori is popular, particularly in Asian countries, many consumers do not find the taste or texture of seaweed appealing.
There are alternatives to nori seaweed on the market. Examples include Rainbow Seaweed, a colored sheet that is 100% starch, and a cabbage-based vegetable sheet that has long cabbage fibers. However, these have been reported as having poor mouth feel and little or no flavor. A flavorful vegetable or fruit alternative to seaweed nori sheets could increase the appeal of healthy food products to a larger segment of the population globally.
Both national and international efforts are being made to educate people of the health benefits of eating fruits and vegetables. The U.S. Department of Agriculture Food Guide Pyramid advises mature adults to consume 2-4 servings of fruit and 3-5 servings of vegetables per day. The “5-A-Day for a Better Health Program” is sponsored by the National Cancer Institute and the Produce for Better Health Foundation for the purpose of improving public health by eating at least 5 servings of fruits and vegetables. Because consumers desire convenience and variety in their foods, foods wrapped with fruit or vegetable wraps can fill an important need in increasing consumption of fruits and vegetables, and providing nutritious, tasty foods, including handheld foods, snack foods, and convenience foods.
Edible fruit and vegetable foods have been reported. Intermediate-moisture formed food products made from partially dehydrated fruit or vegetable pieces and a gelled matrix have been reported by Huxsoll et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,779. Seventy to 100% fruit and vegetable bars produced using twin screw extrusion have been reported by McHugh et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,758.
Fruit-based edible wraps and vegetable-based edible wraps which may use lipids in the formulation have been reported by Senesi and McHugh, (2002), “Film e coperture eduli con matrici a base di frutta,” Industrie Alimentari XLI dicembre. 1289-1294; McHugh and Senesi, (2000) “Apple Wraps: A Novel Method to Improve the Quality and Extend the Shelf Life of Fresh-Cut Apples,” Journal of Food Science 65(3): 480-485; McHugh, “Fruit and Vegetable Edible Wraps,” Asian Food Tech. 2(4): 18-23 (2001); McHugh, “Edible Packaging,” Resource Magazine, Nov. 7-8. (2001); McHugh et al., (2004), “Fruit and Vegetable Wraps: Application to Partially Dehydrated Apple Pieces,” In “Quality of Fresh and Processed Foods” edited by F. Shahidi, A. Spanier, C-T. Ho and T. Braggins, Kluwer Academics/Plenum Publishing, Chapter 21, pp. 289-299; McHugh et al., (1998) “Apple-based Edible Wraps Extend the Shelf Life of Fresh Cut Apples,” Abstract #20A-33, EFT Annual Meeting Book of Abstracts.
Fruit puree edible films and coatings and their properties have been reported by McHugh et al., “Fruit Puree-Based Edible Films and Coatings.” (1997), In Chemistry of Novel Foods, Spanier, A., Tamura, M. and Mills, O. (Eds.), Allured Publishing Corporation, Carol Stream, Ill. pp. 167-198; McHugh et al., (1996), “Permeability Properties of Fruit Puree Edible Films,” Journal of Food Science 61(1): 88-91.
Jerky, leather, or rope-type products for human or pet foods which contain a fruit or vegetable ingredient have been reported. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,836; 5,773,070; 5,549,921; 5,084,296; 4,631,837; 4,565,702; 4,205,093.
Gelled food compositions are reported in U.S. patent application No. 2002/0168460 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,910. Snack foods, edible film snacks, or rolled edible films have been reported in U.S. patent application Nos. 2003/0224090 and 2004/0043134 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,298; 5,962,053; 5,264,235.
Edible films for use as coating or gel capsule application which do not contain a fruit or vegetable ingredient have been reported. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,699,315; 6,375,981; 6,083,582; 5,928,692.
What is desired are fruit, vegetable or fruit and vegetable-based films which have the properties to serve as alternates or substitutes for seaweed-based films.